


Gay Boyfriend [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very special Valentine's Day gift to all the slash/yaoi fans out there like myself. RubyD provided me with the music and the inspiration for this one and once I heard it, it just had to be done. I also have to thank Tokenfanboy who provided me with the necessary Trigun and Fushigi Yuugi footage.</p><p>If you're not down with the slash/yaoi, I suggest saving yourself the bandwidth. For everyone else, enjoy!</p><p>Featuring source from:<br/>Fruits Basket<br/>Fushigi Yuugi<br/>Gundam Wing<br/>Get Backers<br/>Neon Genesis Evangelion<br/>Prince of Tennis<br/>Rurouni Kenshin<br/>Tokyo Babylon<br/>Trigun<br/>Yami no Matsuei</p></blockquote>





	Gay Boyfriend [Vid]

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (45.2MB)](http://jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-GayBoyfriend.zip)  
[Also available at AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=62531)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special Valentine's Day gift to all the slash/yaoi fans out there like myself. RubyD provided me with the music and the inspiration for this one and once I heard it, it just had to be done. I also have to thank Tokenfanboy who provided me with the necessary Trigun and Fushigi Yuugi footage.
> 
> If you're not down with the slash/yaoi, I suggest saving yourself the bandwidth. For everyone else, enjoy!
> 
> Featuring source from:  
> Fruits Basket  
> Fushigi Yuugi  
> Gundam Wing  
> Get Backers  
> Neon Genesis Evangelion  
> Prince of Tennis  
> Rurouni Kenshin  
> Tokyo Babylon  
> Trigun  
> Yami no Matsuei


End file.
